


Roter Schnee

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one macabre reason why Schuldig enjoyed the snow in the steel city called Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roter Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #003 snow

It was the first snowfall of the year. Unlike Crawford, who preferred the overwhelming amount of concrete that made up the city of Tokyo; or Nagi, who didn't really know anything else; even Farfarello, who wasn't used to snow period, Schuldig liked the snow. He liked the satisfying crunch it made underfoot, how it was a sign that the Season of Death was here. He missed the German countryside and its snowy banks, missed sitting in the snow, in the quiet, where he could actually be completely alone.

There was another reason why Schuldig liked the snow, he remembered as he walked through one of Tokyo's parks, gloveless hands kept warm in his coat pocket.

The colour of blood contrasted so beautifully with the white of the snow.


End file.
